Shooting Star Aces/Sparkle Ace Star Coord
|infoterm1 = Type|info2 = Campaign Rare|infoterm2 = Rarity|info3 = Part 1|infoterm3 = Debut (DCD)|info4 = Episode 1|infoterm4 = Debut (Anime)}}Sparkle Ace Star Coord (スパークルエーススターコーデ Supākuru Ēsu Sutā Kōde) is the unit dress for the members of Shooting Star Aces's Sparkle Team. Description Sparkle Ace Star Top A striped tank-top of light yellow and light orange. Tracing the bottom is a thin layer of white ruffled material to match the two-layered ruffles stretched across the right shoulder; coming in a layer of white with yellow sparkling pleats and light yellow. The left strap is composed of diamond gems, with the corner holding a large pink stone on a yellow ace-shaped brooch. At the center of the torso is a glittering light blue band with a pink stone on top of an ace design, with a tiny gem of each color of the rainbow at each point. On each side of the stomach is a pink stone with a light yellow diamond crystal hanging from it, while several light yellow chains hang from the upper left corner of the chest. The shirt comes with blue elbow-length gloves with four light yellow diamonds designed on the top of it. The cuff is lined by light yellow with a cut design holding a tiny light yellow sphere at each point. Around each wrist is a colorful gem bracelet with the pink stone attached to an ace. The necklace is a white choker with four light yellow shards hanging from it. In the center is a blue droplet gem. Sparkle Ace Star Skirt A skirt striped to match the top. It is lined by light yellow, along with a row of light yellow glittering triangles with a hanging light yellow diamond at each corner. The band on top is light orange with a pink stone on each side of the band, holding a light yellow chain that has many crystals hanging from it. On each side of the skirt is a large light yellow ace design with a crystal in the middle of the ace. At the center of the skirt are three pieces of ruffled material with a small pearl chain on top of the first. They come in glittering cyan, glittering pale orange, and white. It also has a sparkly, yellow shooting star on the glittering pale orange layer of the skirt. Sparkle Ace Star Heels A pair of light orange heels with a thin light orange strap connecting the toe to the heel with a pink stone and ace attached to it. Tiny stones decorate the ankle clasp. The shoes come with translucent stockings with a light yellow ace design around the lower leg and cuff. Sparkle Ace Star Tiara A hot pink and light pink-white striped headband with a row of pearls and two diamonds of light blue and light purple adorning it. At the center is a large light yellow ace with a pink gem in the center, surrounded by four small white pearls. Comes with a light yellow diamond earring for each ear that has three light yellow pearls hanging from it. At the bottom of each earring are two diamond gems, one larger than the other. The left gems are light green and light orange, while the right gems are cyan and light purple. Category:Unit Coords Category:Coords Category:Aikatsu! Coords Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Pop Coords Category:Campaign Rare Coords